Like A Fairy Tale
by DreamswithJoy
Summary: A simple series of tales. You may recognize things, you may not. Either way, they should be told for all who want to know them.
1. Hair

**Like a Fairy Tale  
><strong>

**By: DreamswithJoy  
><strong>

**#1: Hair  
><strong>

Once upon a time, there was a princess.

Simple enough, right?

A pretty, pretty princess, like the usual evening tale always says.

Beauty, which was a burden for this princess, she never cared for her looks. She secretly just wanted to be happy and make people smile through comedy. Not those false smiles, the real ones. The smiles that come from the heart, the inner depth of every human being, those were the ones she wanted to bring out.

But beauty was the thing that ruined this child's dream.

One day, when the princess was young, people loved to see her. The smiles, the laughter, she could do that all. People were actually _happy _to see her. Sometimes, she would grace them a hello and a joke, where people would howl with laughter. Even her parents loved her jokes and smiles.

However, there were people who were _too _attracted to the princess, but for the wrong reasons. They did not care for jokes, only her body. That was all they ever did see.

A group of these people, who managed to kidnap the princess, who locked her up in a room she could never forget.

All those little girls, their sad smiles, and all she could do… was stare in horror as one by one, they were taken away.

The princess was soon rescued; it had only taken twenty three minutes and forty seven seconds. But, nothing would ever be the same again. The damage was done, and the whole kingdom changed.

She has not been outside for almost five years.

Although you may be more interested in knowing this princess, there is another tale that must be told before the full story can unfold.

* * *

><p>Only months after said princess was born, a family of nobles was blessed with a baby boy. Something that would have been wonderful with any other family at the time was a curse for this one.<p>

Some insisted on killing him, others wanted him left outside to die.

However, this boy's mother told a lie. A lie that although saved his life affected this boy in ways that we would consider bizarre; the truth was never an easy thing after all.

"I believe you are mistaken, for this child is a girl."

Because of one little lie, this boy, raised as a female in a dancing family, never knew his gender until the time our princess was kidnapped.

Twenty minutes and forty seven seconds after the princess was taken, this boy found out what he really was.

"It's alright Mother, I understand."

He said those words, yet by the time his mother came back from a performance, her son was gone.

He would not return for over five years.

Now, as the tales of these two individuals has been told, the intersection is not a long way off.

Five years after both incidents, they would meet.

* * *

><p>She was looking outside the small window she was allowed to have. Blinds were pulled so no one could see her, although her hair could have done the same thing.<p>

Her parents were currently having a huge dispute about the kidnapping, and she could hear them screaming from the bottom of the tower. Which was a long way down; perhaps that was why they made it so high.

But she knew the true reason, the reason that she was not "supposed" to know. Yet, it was so obvious, it made her sick.

They put her as high up as they could, so no one could reach her. And sadly, it worked.

Although for about a year, she had hope she could leave. But that had all faded out a long time ago. She shouldn't be so childish, that's what they always said.

Hearing someone walk over to the tower, she gasped.

Watching someone dance, she gazed in awe.

It was beautiful, lovely, and elegant. This person, whom she had never met, who could go outside, was now her only connection to the outside world.

The boy heard a girl sing softly from the tower, which was daunting to him, who was used to large estates. He had never been to this land before, and he found it rather strange how people talked about a princess in such a hushed tone. But the people seemed nice, he was thinking about finding employment here.

Dancing…something he never had much time to do. He knew his family was looking for a young woman named "Nadeshiko". But his mother was looking for a young man named Nagihiko. Stopping, he looked up to the sky.

"Oh…it's already night… I should really find somewhere to stay."

The voice spoke again from the tower window.

"Did you know that my hair's so long, it can almost reach the bottom of this tower?"

* * *

><p>She didn't know <em>why <em>she said that of all things. Why something so juvenile, so silly? That person…they must be laughing at her right now. Just like everyone else.

Her parents were still shouting, and Rima could barely hear the person.

"Wow, you must have been in there for a very long time."

"I was."

The person frowned, "Can you come outside?"

"No."

"Then…"

She could no longer hear them, and sighed. Her parents just got louder.

"I can't hear you! Speak louder!"

"Then why don't you let…"

Again, the volume of her parents angered speech escalated.

"I still can't hear you!"

"Then why don't you let your hair down?"

"Good idea Dancer."

* * *

><p>He watched it all unfurl, at an unreal length, it was beautiful, but that alone told him a lot about the strange girl that lived at the top of the tower. He walked slightly closer, tip toeing to feel it, if only for a moment. He wanted to say something else to the girl, he really did.<p>

Instead, he said this.

"So, you weren't lying about the length of your hair."

"Why would I lie? Liars are the worst kind of people."

"Are they? I believe hypocrites are more sinful than any liar."

"Then you have not been lied to."

"But I have."

"Then you are a true fool."

"I can accept that."

"Can you? Or do you just want to come up this tower and smack me?"

"A little bit of both."

"Hmph. At least you can't attack royalty."

He smiled slightly, knowing the girl was educated. However, he only spoke to royalty once in his own kingdom. Talking to anyone of that status seemed surreal to the dancer.

"Why is a princess locked up in a tower? I can tell you're unhappy with it."

"Of course I am dimwit. And make sure my parents don't hear this, unless you want your head cut off right here right now."

"I would rather not. I still have a life to live as a young man of these times and circumstances."

Silence.

"You're a man?"

* * *

><p>She laughed at the silence, and the fact that this purple person was a man. Or a boy, because he looked around the same age as her, although you never do know until you ask, something she didn't want to ask a random stranger dancing near the tower (she never considered it a home, even though she had stayed in it for quite a while). She could barely see him, but that <em>purple, <em>it stood out like a sore thumb.

But somehow, she ended up liking it. Even though she never was a fan of the color, it suited him.

Although he was incredibly annoying, she enjoyed the little banters they had that day. Her parents yelling, her lonely self, her broken heart…none of those things mattered at the moment.

As he left, she called out to him.

"My name is Rima!" "_You better come back! It's rude to keep a princess waiting!"_

He smiled, "My name is Nagihiko. It's a pleasure to meet you Rima." "_Don't worry, I will."_

* * *

><p>Every day, the princess and the dancer talked, regardless of weather, time, or any other circumstance.<p>

He thought he was a girl for most of his life.

She fell in love once, but he never came back.

He had a best friend, she had pink hair.

She had a little sister, who she had only met twice.

He knew how to fight.

She knew how to entertain a crowd.

He was unhappy, because he was lied to.

She was unhappy, because fear was fed to her like fuel.

One day though, was different.

The princess had fallen ill, and doctors from all over the kingdom had come to try and cure her. However, the king and queen were too fearful to invite any of them into the tower. So, they decided to hire a maid. Someone who could watch the princess at all times, someone who could fight off anyone who tried to harm her, it was rather silly, but fear can be a controlling emotion.

* * *

><p>It was easy for one to say Fujisaki Nadeshiko was overqualified. However, the king and queen wanted someone perfect, too good to be true. Just so they could lessen their fear just a little bit. The dancer was hired in a matter of two hours.<p>

It was too good to be true, because Nadeshiko didn't exist. There was Nagihiko, but he wouldn't be welcomed.

When they saw each other up close for the first time, Rima had laughed.

"Crossdresser…I never knew you wanted to be a girl!"

This resulted in a small glaring contest, then arguing. When her parents came in, they pretended they were getting along perfectly. Which they were, but the way they got along would not appeal to her parents' ideals.

For weeks, the dancer took care of the princess. There were no large arguments, just a strange sort of calm. Rima didn't really like the tense feel, but she liked spending time with Nagihiko. She was far too stubborn to admit it though. She never liked to be wrong.

When said boy came into her room—at the very top of the tower, he saw her, hanging her hair out the window.

"Rima?" he asked in his female voice. There was no response it was as if she was in some sort of trance.

"Rima." He said in his normal voice. She turned her head to him slightly.

"It…can touch the ground now." She said it as if it was the best thing that had ever happened to her, although she did not jump for joy. He could hear the glee in her voice, the quick movements of her fingers to contain her excitement.

"Rima…what's going on?" reverting back to a female persona, he walked closer to her.

When her parents entered the room, Rima quickly gathered her hair.

"Nadeshiko, may you brush my hair again today?"

"Yes, Princess."

Her mother walked away, satisfied. Her father followed. They had seen enough, they knew Nadeshiko was the perfect servant.

Too bad she didn't exist… she'd be perfect if she did.

* * *

><p>Nagihiko had a day off.<p>

A day where the princess was talking to suitors, every Sunday of the time she was locked in the tower. This was a typical routine. He would still visit her, just during that small opening between dinner and the next suitor.

He knew she was about to finish eating by the time he got there. The guards would be fine with it, because he was Nadeshiko, not Nagihiko. So, he would stand there, saying one thing.

"Rima, Rima, let your hair down!"

She would call him stupid, but would still let it go out the window, laughing and talking to him.

This was one of those days, and he was standing there.

"Rima, Rima, let your hair down!" he said it in a teasing manner.

No response.

He tried again, to get her attention. Every time, she did not respond.

"Rima? Where are you?"

Silence.

"Right here, stupid!"

He turned, only to see her hanging from the tower.

"I'll need you to catch me when I fall, and get all the other stuff I dropped."

He smiled up at her, "So that's what you were waiting for."

"Correct crossdresser. Now, hurry up and catch me, because I will jump off."

"Sure thing princess, your wish is my command."

So she jumped (clumsily), and he caught her (barely), but they didn't care for the details. The overwhelming feeling that Rima was outside the tower was too much.

"Nadeshiko?"

He twitched at the mention of his female side, "Yes?"

"Cut my hair, will you?"

"With pleasure, princess."

He cut around three fourths of her hair. It was still long, just not as long. She stuffed it into his pockets.

"This can sell for a lot."

He didn't argue with her. Instead, they walked away.

"Nagihiko?"

"Yes?"

"Call me Queen."

END

* * *

><p><strong>So...the first installment in Like A Fairy Tale is here! :3 This was originally a one shot that I typed up a month or so ago, but when I started thinking of other ideas, I thought I should make it into a short chapter story. Each chapter will focus on a tale and one or two characters.<strong>

**I hope you liked this, and that you'll read the next chapter!**

**~DwJ**


	2. Fantasy

**Like a Fairy Tale  
><strong>

**By: DreamswithJoy  
><strong>

**#2: Fantasy  
><strong>

The next tale to be told will be different from the others. This is the connector tale, the one where all the main characters will be introduced. You will see familiar faces, like the princess and the dancer. However, this story…or at least this point where we shall leave off; does not have a happy ending.

* * *

><p>She was an ordinary girl working to do all the chores for her family. She had no time for fun and games, no time for romance, barely enough time for friends. She only had one female friend, and she had left four years ago.<p>

She sighed, life was hard.

Her parents were ordinary, but happy folk. Never complaining about the lives they had, they loved where they were. They were content.

She and her sister were not.

Her sister wanted to become famous, to work at the royal castle. Her parents said it would all happen to her, although she knew better than to nurture impossible dreams.

She _pretended _she was content, _pretended _she was happy just the way things were. But she wasn't. She didn't want an ordinary life; she didn't want an ordinary husband.

She wanted to be _special_.

Perhaps that was what fueled her wish to go to the ball. A ball all were allowed to go to, garb only meant for royals was reachable, only for the time between when the invitations were sent out and the day of the ball. The Hinamoris were, like any other family, were invited.

"It's not like I want to go or anything!"

She lied through her teeth when she said that, she knew she did. They were already bringing Ami. Why not her?

Because she was afraid, to show a true self that had been lost within so many fake personas. She made herself sick. But, she still really wanted to go. Her selfishness, her desire, it overcame her that night.

She broke down in tears after her parents left. They asked if she was sure, she said yes.

"Damn, I wish I could just _go _to the ball! Prince Hotori and Prince Tsukiyomi, even Princess Utau! They'll all be here! Please, someone! I just want to be beautiful!"

That was when her fantasy began.

* * *

><p>A cloaked woman came, as if out of nowhere. There was a slight smile on her face.<p>

"Hinamori Amu?"

Amu backed away, "Y-yes?"

"I am here to fulfill your wish."

She was not foolish to believe her.

She was foolish to break the rules.

* * *

><p>From rags to riches, from a plain dress to something extravagant. Even glass slippers, just for her! Amu was happy, her dream…it felt reachable.<p>

With a carriage and footmen, with horses and everything else, Amu had never felt so good about herself.

She saw an errand boy, her friend Kukai, but she did not say hello. She couldn't be found out. She remembered that he was delivering a surprise to the castle.

She saw a girl, with a red cloak and hair ribbons. She seemed to be fretting about how she was going to be late.

She did not see anyone else for the rest of the trip there.

* * *

><p>When she did get to the castle, all eyes were on her. It was truly a wonderful feeling, the feeling of being noticed. Girls who made fun of her the day before were now seething in jealousy; boys who wouldn't spare her a glance were ogling after her.<p>

Even the princes were looking at her, even the princess!

Said princess knew this girl would shake things up. She was grateful she was only singing, and doing nothing else. Her caretaker stood there, mumbling something about stealing the spotlight. Even the caretaker's younger brother was distracted from writing down the events of this ball. And that was a feat in itself.

As she walked into the castle, people cleared the way for her. Only two girls did not.

"Amu-chan?"

"Nadeshiko?"

When she said that, she swore she heard the shorter girl snicker.

"Rima, don't be mean. Introduce yourself."

"I'm Rima. And you're Amu."

"Yes, I am."

"Well…shouldn't Nagihiko tell you something?"

The dancer glared at her, but Amu didn't notice.

One of the princes was approaching her, his blond hair shining.

"May I take this dance, Lady?"

As Rim and "Nadeshiko" waved goodbye, Amu was swept off her feet.

Before Tadase, the first prince, could ask her for another dance, Prince Tsukiyomi took her away.

* * *

><p>It went like this for the rest of the night. Her being fought over by two handsome princes, it was like a dream come true. All she could think of was what was happening to her right now. Time was sweet, nothing was definite, but she didn't care.<p>

She didn't notice the time; 1 hour till a new day began.

She didn't notice the ashes of in her heart, the dark feeling.

Then she saw the clock, 55 minutes till midnight.

All of the sudden, time wasn't so sweet to her anymore. The ashes that should have been her heart were forcing her to run down the stairs. They both chased after her with their eyes, but she could not turn back. All in fear of the signal that shows a brand new day.

Those glass slippers didn't seem so nice anymore. Support, something she didn't think of while she was dancing, was suddenly necessary. It was scary to her.

People asked her who she was; she responded with a cold voice that spun lovely lies in a language she wasn't sure she knew. It seemed too different to a simple girl like her. Lies she didn't know she was capable of creating. Lovely, oh so lovely lies, they were far too lovely to be the truth, that much she knew.

Looking in a mirror, a pretty mirror, she gasped.

Who was she?

She didn't want to answer that question, so she returned to dancing in a fake dress. She kept on thinking about how much it would hurt to become a simple girl again. Everything looked so _pale, _so _dull _to her now. Ever single aspect, even the lavish setting of the castle was pale.

* * *

><p>She didn't know who she was dancing with now; she just knew she liked it. It was all too blurry for her to tell. Everything, even the wine she drank was dry.<p>

"What's…happening to me?" she whispered it so softly, no one could hear her.

That was one true look of who she really was, her true self. She held onto that, afraid that tomorrow wasn't clear. It wasn't predestined. What would happen to this magic? What would happen to her?

Because she couldn't answer that question, she ran.

The ashes that always lingered in her heart were more powerful now, one slipper had shattered, the other was left behind. Her heart—it was as if everyone could see it project; unravel from its tight strings. In an effort to keep it together, it became distorted.

Again, she saw that same mirror, haunting her. Who was this person again? She couldn't think of that.

Happiness, she forgot what it was as she saw that fake self in the mirror. All she knew was the magic that was burning her skin.

She couldn't see anything. Everything seemed so _wrong _to her. This happy fantasy, why did she agree to have it? Even those shining day, the simpler times…Were they all going to disappear as well?

Yes, they were.

No one noticed a difference in her. Slippers that were falling apart, one of them on the brink of breaking entirely, she could feel the shards stabbing her foot. At 12, the magic was gone, and so was the mysterious lady that entered the ball and captured the two princes' hearts.

"A happy fantasy…I should have known better. Was all this really just…"

It all went pale, it all went blurry again. The magic was starting to fade as the clock reached 12. Her throat was parched, nothing she drunk could satisfy it.

So she ran away, but it was only a minute too late.

To replace the girl was a glass slipper, was something slinking into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>The next one is, as you can tell, Amu-centric. This is most likely going to be the only one with one person as the central focus. Yes, I did make her indecisive, because I don't really like Amuto and am indifferent towards Tadamu. :P<strong>

**Amu will be paired with someone later on (a few chapters), I still have no idea who. Suggestions anyone?**

**~Dwj**


	3. Forest

**Like a Fairy Tale  
><strong>

**By: DreamswithJoy  
><strong>

**#3: Forest  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next tale is about a boy. The youngest of our characters, he was barely mentioned in the second tale. He was bookish, calm, and kindhearted. Yet somehow, he did not have many friends. His only real friends were Utau, the princess, Kukai, a delivery boy, and Yaya, an energetic village girl.<p>

He did not go out much though, for he was far too busy taking care of his sister (and sometimes the princess). The responsibility was sometimes too much for him, he felt like he was just another dull adult clinging onto such vibrant people (even though he was not an adult at all, but a young man). And that hurt him. He felt so empty, it stung.

It reminded him of the girl at the ball.

Unlike other males, he was captivated by her because of what she became in the ballroom. First, an innocent lively girl with dreams and a wild imagination, it was fascinating to him. By the end, she was another dull person. She lost that spark. It reminded him of how pathetic he was. Not worthy of anything and anyone.

This was one day where he was allowed to go out. And he was grateful for it. He needed to think.

He didn't know what to do though. Kukai was running another errand, and the princess was the princess (she could not go anywhere). And Yaya…no one knew where she was. She came and went, often visiting her grandmother's house to bring her goods.

* * *

><p>As you can tell, our second character is our second youngest, the girl in the red cloak and red hair ribbons.<p>

She was a cheerful girl, full of life. Her brother was sickly, so he mostly lived with her grandmother (she was a doctor). However, she had a secret. She wasn't really happy, not at all. She feared the day someone will tell her she's lost everything. That no one wants her.

That's why she wants to be a baby. To be coddled and smothered with affection, she wanted that so if her brother died, they wouldn't be as sad. Perhaps that was selfish, she thought of that. People thought of her as nothing but a spoiled child. Everyone except Nadeshiko, Kukai, and Kairi, those were the ones who saw pasts her act. But Nadeshiko was gone (she heard she was at the ball with a mysterious girl), Kukai was out and about, and Kairi was probably in the castle.

Today, she was bringing food for her brother and her grandmother.

Skipping along the path, she looked at all the pretty flowers. Perhaps she could pick a few, just for an extra gift.

"No! No! NO! Yaya cannot get sidetracked!" she said, turning round and marching straight towards her path. She tried to ignore the flowers, to forget they existed. But she could not. She knew her grandmother would love it if she picked some.

"Yaya! You're visiting your grandma again?"

She turned to the voice, smiling, "Kukai!"

He grinned back, "Hey! I'm running an errand round here! Some lady asked me bout it…but she never showed her face! It was really weird Yaya, you should have seen it!"

Yaya laughed, "Yaya is sure she would have loved it! Mhm! But Yaya must not get sidetracked, yosh!"

He scratched his head and smiled lazily, "Weren't you looking at those flowers? Why don't you pick some? I'm sure your grandma would love them!"

"Kukai…are you sure?"

He nodded, "Yup! Hey, I could deliver the stuff for you! It's the deal of a lifetime!"

Yaya giggled, "You better run then!"

And so Yaya came back to pick flowers and Kukai ran to deliver the food.

They didn't know that small decision would lead the fate of people they knew and did not know.

* * *

><p>Kairi usually did not mind this busy work. But he was restless.<p>

What had happened to that girl?

She disappeared, nothing left of her. Almost in an instant. There were rumors about her being a witch, or someone kidnapping her. They were accusing the princes, even the princess was in the slander.

That was why he was doing this, researching and looking through all records of this Hinamori Amu. Which made her seem perfectly ordinary, which was quite contradictory to all the rumors about her. But he knew something out of the ordinary had happened to her. He just had to find out.

"Kairi!"

He turned to see his older sister standing over him, "Yes?"

She sighed, brushing her hair back, "Someone said they found a cat."

"And?"

"Well, they saw the cat near the castle, around the same time Hinamori Amu disappeared."

"Are you implying what I think you are?"

"That cat was _pink _with _yellow _eyes. That could be—"

"I'll look into it sister. Don't worry; I'll start by searching the local forests."

Yukari smiled, "Thanks a lot Kairi. I have to—"

"Just go on your date sister."

He grabbed a few of his things and went off to the forest.

* * *

><p>Yaya didn't know how long she took, but she knew she had to go. She had gotten more than a bouquet for her grandmother.<p>

It was getting cooler out, so she pulled her cloak's hood over her head and ran.

She hoped Kukai was alright.

When she rushed, she was really fast. So she arrived five minutes after she took off. She would have opened the door right away, but her grandmother _always _insisted on knocking first.

So she did.

Knock, knock.

"Grandmother! It's Yaya! Are you there?"

She waited, no answer.

Knock, knock, knock.

"HELLO?"

No answer.

Knock, knock. Knock, knock.

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

Still no answer.

She kicked the door open, only to see the house empty. Knowing she couldn't have gone far, Yaya decided to look outside the small cottage.

"Yaya! What's going on?"

She turned to her friend's voice, "Kukai! Do you know where Yaya's grandmother is?"

He looked at her, "Yaya…that woman….my client….she did…something to me. I'm not sure what but…I think I did something to your granny…please. Get away from…"

Then his eyes changed. And even Yaya knew that Kukai wasn't himself anymore.

So she ran.

* * *

><p>He didn't know why he had to do this. Because it was pointless.<p>

"Mister? Um…could you help me?"

He looked at the strange woman trying to talk to him. A black cloak covered her face, which reminded him of Yaya.

"What is it Miss?"

She smiled, "Thank you very much! I need you to get this to a cottage five miles north of here. In return, I'll tell you something!"

She handed him a large axe, he held it. It was strange to him how something this big was not heavy at all, but he paid that detail no mind.

He sighed, "Fine. But what are you saying about telling me something?"

"About Hinamori Amu!"

"Then you have yourself a deal."

Perhaps if he wasn't so frustrated, he would have realized that he was playing right into this woman's plan. But he didn't.

Instead, he walked five miles north.

* * *

><p>What happened to him? Did that client of his do something to him? Those were things she should have thought. But all she could really think of was running. From this <em>thing <em>that seemed to take over Kukai's body, that terrifying thing.

She couldn't defend herself, she couldn't run fast enough, she couldn't do anything but scream. Her legs froze, she starts to shiver.

"Someone…HELP!"

Thwack!

That sound resonated in her ears. A simple hit with an axe was all it took.

"Kai…ri?"

He looked at her, extending his hand.

"We should get going, it may wake up soon."

She nodded, tears in her eyes. She could barely speak, not even a thank you. All she could think of was that terror she felt. Her grandmother was probably dead, her brother was most likely dead as well, Kukai was possessed, Nadeshiko was gone, and Kairi saved her.

"Than..k…"

"Don't worry about it."

So they walked away from that forest, not noticing two things.

The pink cat looking at them, and Kukai turning back to normal.

He was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>. I don't think this is as good as it could be. It was tough to add a little more to both Kairi and Yaya (who don't get much screen time). But I tried to do it well. <strong>

**The last sentence has a major spoiler on what the next chapter is going to be. Wanna guess?**

**I sort of have an idea of what I'm going to do with Amu. I'm leaning towards Tadase. :D**

**To monsterousmaiden646: Thank you for the compliment! Yay for the first review! :D I'll try to update this frequently.**

**To ()/ Anonymous Person: Hm...I'll consider it. But thanks for the compliment! :D**

**To Misa-chan (): Awww! I've read a lot of fairy tales, so using them like this makes me happy. I'm glad you think I fit them in well, I was worrying about that! I'll consider your opinion! :D**

**Thanks to monsterousmaiden646, Rikanchu, xXBlue 'N Green DinysawrssXx, and AmutoForever for putting this on your favorites/alerting this!**

**~DwJ**


	4. Sleep

**Like a Fairy Tale  
><strong>

**By: DreamswithJoy**

**#4: Sleep  
><strong>

Our next tale is tied to the one before, more so than the others are tied to each other. These characters are not just introduced, for you already know them.

Our first character was a princess. Just like Rima, but in another kingdom. The kingdom where the happy fantasy was created, where a forest pulled two into danger, this kingdom was where this princess was trapped.

The two princesses are actually quite similar, both trapped. But for entirely different reasons.

She was eating dinner far away from others, just like she usually did. She knew the hell of this castle better than her brother, better than Tadase. Although she didn't want to be, she was the perfect little isolated princess.

They let her sing, but not where or when she wanted to. People envied her status, she envied their freedom.

But she was a princess. She could deal with this. She was determined to save Tadase and Ikuto before she worried about herself.

Perhaps that was why the appearance of that girl, Hinamori Amu, disturbed her so.

They were chasing after her, using all the resources they could have used to save themselves (and her) on finding one stupid girl. It vexed her.

She hated that girl.

But she was still in this castle, and they were still searching for a girl. Her opinion wouldn't change much of anything.

So when she saw Kairi holding a girl, blood all over them, she thought she could finally do something.

"Get in a bath. I'll take the girl."

He nodded, "Yes Your Highness."

She smiled, "Now, hurry it up!"

* * *

><p>Our second character was a simple errand boy. You've seen him before.<p>

He came from a large family with four older brothers. His lifestyle was often hectic, but he did not mind. Although he did appreciate the times he could get a break.

He worked most of the time, doing errands for food or money or anything of value. He even did things for nobles. He'd accept most jobs right off the bat, and would barter until he got the price he wanted. That was normal for him.

He had some close friends. He knew Yaya, an eccentric girl always delivering things to her brother and grandmother, Amu, a girl shooting for the stars, Kairi, a responsible level headed boy, and Nadeshiko, a dancer that was always lied to.

He had friends that weren't too close to him, he talked to them. But they didn't quite trust each other.

But he didn't mind, life was fine. Life was good. He thought he could go on with these happy days forever.

When he met that woman, everything changed.

She gave him something to drink then…everything went hazy.

But now he was sleeping, but all there was to him was pitch black. He couldn't move, couldn't do a thing. All he could do was look. And it was terrifying.

Where was he again?

* * *

><p>She was furious that things like this were happening right under her nose. It made her want to scream.<p>

That cloaked woman, these strange happenings. She knew people were baffled, and needed help. She wondered if she could use that as an excuse to go out.

After all, her blood was rare, and it could help save this boy's life.

Or saliva, or anything with her genetics. Because she was a "special" child.

She looked around. The girl was asleep. Kairi had left for one reason or another. Ikuto and Tadase were still continuing their search, and Yukari was in the room next to her.

Making sure she was quiet, Utau snuck into the armory.

* * *

><p>He remembered now. What that potion seemed to make him do. He couldn't believe he had attacked Yaya and Kairi, but he was glad to be knocked out.<p>

He knew he saw Yaya's brother and grandmother before that, but that was still a blur.

Who was he again?

* * *

><p>She took a dagger with her when she snuck into the forest. She had no idea where she was going, but she made herself believe it was because she wanted to help someone she didn't know.<p>

The truth was because she wanted to run away. Just like she always wanted to. What an awful person she was.

Walking, walking. She'll do it till she drops. She decided that right when she entered that forest. To just walk, clear her head, maybe find something. Maybe she'll be brought back. Either way, this was one of closest things she experienced related to an adventure. It was sad, really.

So when she saw a boy, lying down like he owned the place, she didn't quite comprehend he could be the person she should save.

He looked like a forest spirit, with a carefree face, a baby face. His skin was a tan color she thought matched well with the autumn leaves. His hair was color that reminded her of when her father used to take her out to see the sunset, she always gazed at those hills that looked.

Somehow, this boy reminded her of nature itself, and she loved that.

She was curious when he was going to wake up.

* * *

><p>Was he dead?<p>

That was the question running through his mind, if he was still alive, or just sleeping. He didn't quite know. But did he know earlier? How much time has passed?

Is anyone going to find him?

That was when he heard a song, with these ears he thought were deaf.

The words flowed through him, like a lullaby, except slightly different. But he couldn't tell what that difference was.

Whatever it was, he paid it no mind. Just absorbing this familiar yet foreign tune.

* * *

><p>Why was she singing?<p>

She had no idea. Singing to someone, a sleeping boy seemed strange. But she always wanted to do something out of the ordinary.

He was really handsome. Maybe she could kiss him.

She froze, realizing what she just thought. She scolded herself for thinking that.

"It wouldn't hurt…right?"

She was such a silly girl for thinking things like that. But she did it anyway, because she wanted one thing to remember about this. For the rest of her life, even if it didn't end for a thousand years.

Her first kiss was given to a boy that reminded her of the sunset.

What…was this? He didn't quite know. But, there was something entering the black.

"Spit….?"

He could talk? He smiled.

He could move?

As the darkness gradually faded, he remembered.

Whoever did this was his savior.

His eyes were opening and she panicked.

Would he find out?

All of the sudden, she felt embarrassed.

"Miss….whatcha doin'…"

"Princess! We found you!"

She turned, seeing the soldiers approaching.

Grabbing his hand she yelled, "Kid, follow me!"

* * *

><p>It took them awhile, but they finally lost their tail. He was confused. She was tired.<p>

Then, he decided to speak.

"Wait…_you're _the princess! I didn't recognize you, sorry! Cause you were wearing a veil and all that fancy stuff…but then I think you're prettier like this!"

She froze, blushing, "What the….what are you saying kid?"

He grinned, "Don't girls like that kinda stuff? Even if you're a princess, it's nice to be complimented!"

"It is…but you're a kid! Why should I take that seriously?"

"I'm _not _a kid!"

She smirked, "Really? Then I'll prove it to you. That you're nothing but a kid."

So she kissed him for the second time. This time, there was no excuse. She just did what she wanted to do, and that was rare enough.

Was she arrogant for thinking that?

Blushing slightly he leaned back, "W-what are you doing?"

She shrugged, "See? You are just a kid. Now, I really should be going back. This adventure has gone on too long."

She was rather surprised when he grabbed her wrist and kissed her right back.

"See? And you call _me _a kid!"

Blushing, she grabbed his hand.

"Hmph! I guess this can last just a little while longer!"

* * *

><p><strong>I really don't have much of an excuse. Time just passed by quicker that I wanted it to pass, and I apologize for that. :(<strong>

**I'm not sure if this was OOC. **

**This chapter was at first based firmly on one tale, then I realized it started to resemble another one. Now, it's Sleeping Beauty with a bit of Snow White (just a tad). :O I know the last story'll have multiple parts, be focused on Amu, and will have her journey with each main character. Who she'll end up with? I already have an idea.**

**~DwJ**


End file.
